The invention pertains to a method and a device for producing, portioning and reloading a stack according to the preambles of the independent claims.
In processing and distribution processes, larger stacks of flat mail pieces arranged adjacent to one another in an upright fashion are frequently produced. These stacks must be portioned into smaller stacks for additional processing or transport in containers.
DE-OS 24 19 630 discloses a device that produces a stack of flat objects, e.g., letters and postcards, that are arranged in an upright fashion in order to provide an intermediate storage for the flat objects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,114 also describes a stacking device for producing stacks of flat mail pieces that are arranged in an upright fashion, wherein the stack is stacked against a displaceable supporting wall by a stacking roller. Stacking is done on the movable bottom of a container. GB-PS 14 66 892 describes the portioning of a stack of flat objects that are arranged in an upright fashion by pivoting a pivotable support section away from a stationary support section.
The process of transporting stacks without special containers is not described in these publications.
The invention disclosed in claims 1, 7 and 8 is based on the objective of automatically and reliably portioning a stack of thin mail pieces that are arranged adjacent to one another in an upright fashion on a support with a low stacking pressure between two displaceable holding supports, and of reliably reloading a compressed stack without requiring costly special containers for transporting the stacks.
According to the invention, the reliable and inexpensive portioning of the stacks and the loading of containers with the portioned stacks with a defined stacking pressure is guaranteed by a support consisting of a stationary arranged and horizontally oriented section and an adjacent pivotable section that extends downward at an angle during the filling of the support and that is pivoted downward into a horizontal position during the portioning process, as well as by the holding supports that vertically displace the mail pieces.
Advantageous embodiments are described in the subordinate claims.
According to claim 2, it is advantageous to realize the additional support for supporting the remaining stack in the form of a driven conveyor belt that is oriented perpendicular to the pivotable support, and to drive this conveyor belt when the pivotable section of the support is pivoted downward, such that no vertically directed force is exerted upon the mail pieces by the supporting belt surface. These measures prevent impermissible stresses on, in particular, sensitive mail pieces.
According to claim 3, it is advantageous to also realize the displaceable holding support on the pivotable section of the support in the form of a conveyor belt that can be driven. Due to this measure, it is possible to reliably transport the compressed and portioned stack in the direction of a container.
In order to make it possible to load the portioned stack into a container, claim 4 advantageously proposes to realize the pivotable section of the support such that it can be removed from the region of the portioned stack to the side.
According to claim 5, it is advantageous to arrange two longitudinal carriers that extend parallel to one another and that can be pivoted outward underneath the removable section of the support. A container that is open at the top and that contains side walls extending outward at an angle is situated underneath these longitudinal carriers.
According to claim 6, the container can be raised by means of a lifting mechanism. Due to this measure, it is possible to partially introduce the held and portioned stack into the container and then to pivot the longitudinal carriers to the side into the lateral space formed by the side walls extending outward at an angle. Consequently, it is ensured that the mail pieces are reliably transferred into the container.
Once the loading of the container is completed, the advantageous embodiment according to claim 9 lowers the container onto a transport element for transport, and moves the displaceable holding support against the remaining stack of mail pieces on the stationary section of the support. Then the moving section of the support is pivoted upward again and additional loading of the support is continued.